Sayomi and Tobi
by Tobi-The-Awesome
Summary: About brother and sister


It was early morning and sayomi came downstairs, Wearing a baggy Shirt and boxer's, Hair all messy. And he stumbled into the kitchen yawning and ruffling his hair. His sister Tobi was already downstairs laying in the living room, yawning and watching some TV. In a shirt and some sleeping short's, her hair all messed up, But pulled back. He poked his head around the door and seen his sister lying there, He said "Morning sis...Want some O.J or something?" Tobi looked back at him and said "Morning bro...and Nah, I'm alright.". So he walks in a few seconds later, downing his glass of O.j and collapse onto the couch next to her and asked "Why you up so early?". She just looked at him like where the hell did you come from and said "I couldnt sleep...". "Same..." He said back, Rubbing his eyes and smiled at her but couldnt help noticing her smooth bare legs. She just yawned not noticing, just went on watching TV and her tight shirt just made him look more at her just now. He tried to keep him self calm but felt him self getting a little excited. She still didn't notice him looking so she relaxed and stood up bending over to pick up her cell phone off the floor, He could almost see right up her shorts. His boxers started to rise, he couldnt help staring at her ass, he tries to hide his bulging boxers. Her boob's almost falling out of her tight shirt wasnt helping him at all, so she just sits on the floor beside where he is laying. He smiled down at his sister, her being about the same hight as his crotch, which it throbbing. She looked at him then his crotch then at him once again, and shook her head smiling. He smiled and said "Not interested...even a little?...". She looked at him "I kinda am...But...Your my brother" He said back "I know...I know...but it means we'd have more fun." She nodded her head "True...and I'd never have to worry about you leaving me...Cuz I know where you sleep" she smiled jokingly. He smiled down at her, Letting her see how much his boxers are bulging and said "I'd never leave you sis..I think your beautiful". She smirked and got to her knees now facing him, and pushed down his boxers some so she could see his cock better. His erect cock springs up, Large and thick, point up. His shaved heavy balls lying low between his legs. He looked at her and asked "...What do you think sis?..." She smiled and said "I like it...Seeing how I've never seen a guys cock before..." She looked at him blushing. "I'm really glade mines your first sis..." He smiled, liking the attention, feeling her staring at it, and it throbs and twitches in excitement. Her hands moved over his cock, softly and slowly, then says "Guess I should be fair, huh." she stands up and took her shorts, underwear...and just fully striped down. Letting him see everything, He seen she was shaven down there and said "Ohhh sis...you are...stunning" He admired every inch of her naked body. Her bare pussy and lips looked so inviting to him, He liked his lip as his cock throbbed even harder for her. She sat on the floor giving him a better look of her pussy. He could tell she was a virgin still by just looking. she blushed looking at his hard throbbing cock. He gazed at her virgin pussy and asked "Sis...Would you let me kiss you...down there...?" She looked at him and said "Y-yes.." Her pussy getting wetter at his words. He then gently pulled her on top of him in the 69 position, he gazed between her legs, her pussy drips onto his lips and he leaned up, started to lick her. Her hands rest on both side of him kinda holding her up, she started to moan as her started to lick her pussy. Then she started to lick up and down his cock, Licking it all over. He loved the taste of her virgin slit, sliding her tongue between her lips and over her clit, his hands gently caressed her ass and once finger slipped between her cheeks. She started to suck on his tip, as one of her hands started rubbing his balls softly. She moaned softly still, Him feeling her moans on his tip. He started to moan into her pussy feeling her moans on his cock making it feel amazing, and her hands playing with his sensitive balls. He licked her deeper, his finger cautiously caressing her asshole too. She started to rub about harder on his balls, not hurting him tho. And she sucked a bit harder on his tip, him feeling her pussy getting wetter and wetter, she started to moan louder, feeling even better on his cock. He started to leak pre-cum into her mouth, as his cock throbs more , as he starts to suck on her clit, feeling her wetness and warmth all over his face. He moans again into her pussy lips, wanting her so much. She now takes half his cock into her mouth and starts sucking harder on it, swallowing his pre-cum . Still rubbing his balls, He feels her pussy cum a little, as she comes closer and closer to cumming. Moaning more and more, it feels so good on his nice hard cock. Her pussy starts to spasm a little around his tongue as he pushes it inside her deep, lapping up her juices, his little sister tasting so good Loving the feel of her moans against his cock. Her moans start to become louder and louder, making it feel soooo much better on his cock. She takes it all in, sucking has hard as she can now, still not hurting him tho. He starts to feel her pussy getting tighter that it was, He then arches his back as his head falls back, panting heavily. "Ohhh sis...stop stop...Or I'm gonna cum..." He moans squirming alittle as her mouth feels so good on his cock. She slides it out, and moves off of him, smirking saying "But I want you too..." She gets on the floor on her knees again now rubbing his cock, Hard and Fast. He sits up opening his legs for her to stroke him, Precum leaking into her hands. "Mmmmm...you sure you want it?.." He moans, his cock aimed right at her face. She smirks at him again, as she takes his tip into her mouth once again, sucking kinda hard. The pre-cum makes her hand slide better , so her hand rubbing the rest of his cock faster and harder. wanting him to cum sooo bad. He moaned out "Ohhhh Tobi!" Pulling out just alittle as her came, his cock spasmed and started to shoot out streams of his thick hot cum all over her face and into her mouth. She swallow the cum that went into her mouth and once his done cumming, cleans her face with her clean hand cleans the sticky cum off her face , licking her hands clean of his cum. "Ohhh wow..." He smiles down at her, breathing heavily, loving watching her lick up the last of his cum. "That was amazing sis..." She smiles at him, blushing "Was it really..?" She finishes up cleaning the cum off her hands and face. He smiles down at her, stroking her cheek "Yes sis...That was the best blowjob I've ever had...seriously...wow" He grins, feeling her face get hot blushing so red, she smiles "T...thanks..was my first blowjob...I ever did" He smiled down at her again "Your a natural.." Loving her cute blush. "Did...You like the feel and taste and everything? " She nods her head yes, and moved up and sat beside him, smiling at him. He reaches down and picks her up, so light, Pulling her into his lap holdding her smooth body close to his. She cuddles close to him, kisses his cheek, "what...if mom and dad find out about...this.." She looks at him. He smiled "It's ok...We'll keep it...our little secret.." He kisses her neck, cuddling her small body in his big strong arms. She smiled at him, she relaxed against him, used her finger to draw on his chest/shoulder, then asked "Where are they anyway?..." He smiled and said "Said they would be gone the whooooole day" Casually playing with her nipples, admiring her big soft breasts. Her nipples already hard, relaxes a bit "Good...didn't want then to find us like this.." She smiled back. He laughed softly "Imagine if they did...they would kick your cute little butt out..." He squeezing her lovely round ass "Mmmmm..." She said back to him "I think they would kick us both out.." she blushes when he dose..He Looks at her "Then we'd get a place together, I wouldn't wanna lose you..." His finger unknowingly slips between her soft cheeks and touches her little asshole. She smiled a bit "Why's that.." Her hand rubs down his sides and chest, stopping at his hips. He whisper's "Because I love you..." she blushed and looked at him "Well...I love you too..."-The end! x3


End file.
